My Decision
by Bella.b.b Volturi
Summary: What happened when Bella turns away from Edward and goes to Jazzy?
1. Making the decision

**I do not own anything. Except Bella!b.b, that is actually my character.**

* * *

I giggled quietly, trying to stay quiet. I was hiding in the back of Jazzy's closet. Rose and I were having fun; singing to songs and laughing until I 'accidentally' spilled soda on her. I remembered her giving me the glare of death while I smiled at her innocently.

"B.B! You. Better. Run!" She shouted as I jumped from the couch. She started chasing me around the whole house until I disappeared from sight.

So there I was, sitting in the back of the closet, listening to Rose call out to me. I was trying to stop myself from laughing when I heard Jazzy's bedroom door open. I stopped giggling and tried to hold my breath as much as I could. I listened through the door at the rustling and growling.

"B.B, where the fuck are you?!" Rose said still searching. I heard her walk closer to the closet door and I froze. She just opened the door when Jazzy walked into his room shocked.

"Rose, what the hell?!" He said as he looked around his destroyed room, then to Rose.

Rose spoke between clenched teeth, "Your damn hoe of a girlfriend spilled soda all over me!" I could see she was still pissed, but was about to blow steam out of her ears when Jazzy started laughing.

"Rose, I don't think she did it on purpose." He said between chuckles. He then walked over to the closet and held out his hand, like he knew I was inside. I sighed and stood up, talking his hand and walking out of the closet slowly. "And she's not a damn hoe either!" he argued glaring.

Rose growled, still pissed. "Yes she is. She's dating you AND Edward Cullen! You, dating her fuckan secretly! She's a fuckan slut!" She screeched. I knew if she could she would have popped a blood vessel in her eyes from screaming.

I recoiled like I was slapped in the face. I never thought she would say that. Ever. Her saying that made me feel hurt, betrayed in some ways. That hit me below the belt. Now I was pissed. "And like your record is crystal clear? Last time I heard you fucked a married man. So I'm sorry my heart belongs to two people because obviously I'm a hurtful bitch!" I shouted back at her. I dropped Jazzy's hand, running from the room and out the back door. I ran as fast as I could, somehow ending up at the beach. I looked out at the water, crossing my arms over my chest and crying silently.

I was still standing in the same spot, wiping my eyes when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and a chin against my shoulder. I sighed quietly and leaned back against Jazzy. I never looked away from the ocean as I spoke. "I can't believe she said that, but she's right. I am a stupid slut. I shouldn't..." I was suddenly silenced by Jazzy's hand placed over my mouth.

"Shut up." Jazzy said quietly. "Don't worry about Rose. She's just mad. Let her cool off some."

"I know, but I still have to make a hard choice also." I whispered, after talking his hand from my mouth and holding it. I turned so I was facing him and looked up into his eyes.

"Just think about it. I want you to make the right choice. I don't want you to make a wrong decision because you're bring pressured into it." He said as he kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him.

I sighed quietly and smiled up at him softly. I suddenly had an idea and reached up, biting his bottom lip a little rough, then pulled back to walk back to the house. I heard him groan "god" and start running after me. I screamed and started running, giggling the whole time. I walked into the house right before Jazzy and looked around. It was completely silent. Jazzy stood behind me watching me. I walked slowly into the living room looking around the whole time. I screamed at the top of my lungs when Rose ran from one of the coat closets and tackled me to the floor. "Rose, what the..?"

"B.B I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that please forgive me!" Rose said so fast I was surprised I understood her. She hugged me tightly almost breaking me in half.

"Alright I forgive you just don't break me in half please." I giggled hugging her back as best as I could. Then my smile faded, thinking about what she said before. She got up, hoisting me to my feet and blinked as I just stood still. She started waving her hand in front of my face.

"B.B? Bella? BELLA!B.B SWAN!" she said, still waving her hand in front of my face. Jazzy took a step forward and watched me carefully.

I blinked and couple of times and shook my head. "I'm….I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I whispered. Without thinking of it, I walked over to the stairwell, up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door with a soft click and walked over to my bed. I laid down on my stomach and grabbed my pillow. I put my hands underneath the pillow and rested my chin on top of it and looked around my room. I didn't realize until then that I had a lot of stuff in my room. I looked up on the shelf above the TV to see some of the things Jazzy gave me. I smiled softly at the little teddy bear that when you pushed the tummy, it growls just like he does. I looked at the other little stuff animals he gave me, and I remembered I was wearing one of his hoodies. I smiled remembering all the small moments I had with him. Then I turned my head to look at my dresser. I looked at the necklaces and rings I got from Edward. I looked at his football jersey and his basketball shorts neatly folded on the top of the dresser. I smiled when I saw the picture of me and him at the beach, smiling and laughing.

During the whole time of looking at everything, I was thinking of both guys. I wanted them both in my life, but which did I want more. I thought about Jazzy and how he was right downstairs, always here for me. Then I thought about Edward and how I haven't seen him in so long. Both guys were so sweet and caring, but I could still tell a small difference between the two. I thought I had my decision decided when I heard two car honks came from outside. I quickly jumped off of my bed and ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Sitting in front of the house was his shiny Volvo and standing next to the passenger's door holding a red rose was Edward Cullen. He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart stop then doubled up in overtime. I couldn't help but smile and walk out to him to hug him tightly.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Please forgive me?" He whispered softly in my ear. He held me close to him, his arms wrapped around my waist.

Before I could even take a breath to say anything, I heard somebody growl lowly from the porch. I turned to see Jazzy with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked very upset and kind of pissed at the same time, obviously it was because of the unexpected visitor.

"She's my girlfriend Jazzy. I have a right to be here." Edward growled, responding to something in Jazzy's thoughts.

"Yes but after disappearing for so damn long. Then just thinking you can show up out of nowhere?!" Jazzy said.

"Things came up. That's not my fault. I didn't mean to be gone for so long." Edward said flatly.

"But to just leave without telling her. Not even a message to say your okay. She was left alone." Jazzy argued. He stepped down from the porch and stood about ten feet away. Rose came outside to stand where Jazzy was on the porch. I softly untwisted out of Edward's arms and moved back to stand next to Edward.

"I know that Jazzy and I already said sorry about that…" then he paused and blinked, "and why do you care so much?" Edward raised an eyebrow looking at Jazzy.

"I won't deny it Edward. I am in love with your girl." Jazzy said simply. He then turned to me and smiled.

I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't think Jazzy would just come out with it like that. I smiled back at him after a second, and then looked up at Edward.

Edward's eyes were wide and his mouth was partially open. I could tell he wasn't expecting that at all. He finally composed himself and looked at me, then back to Jazzy. "That's fine, as long as you aren't dating or anything, that's fine with me." He smiled a little.

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. I heard Jazzy chuckle a tiny bit, obviously at either me or Edward's expression. I looked up a little to see which one.

Edward was livid. His eyes were angry as hell and getting angrier by the second. Jazzy was chuckling more, obviously showing Edward everything we have done together. I saw his eyes harden over and his jaw clench, taking a guess Jazzy was talking about our first kiss in his head. I stood there not moving, staring up at Edward's angry face.

Finally Edward's jaw unclenched and he shook his head and looked at Jazzy again. "You knew she was with me the whole time but you still continued?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

Jazzy shrugged. "She was left alone, like I said. She didn't know if you were coming back."

Edward then turned to me, disappointment and anger clear across his face. "You should have known better. I can't believe you did this Bella."

As I was frozen there in shock, Jazzy took a step closer. "Don't blame Bella for any of this.

"I blame her just as much as I blame you." Edward growled loudly. I flinched backwards. I would have fallen backwards onto my butt if Edward's Volvo wasn't behind me. I leaned against the car, looking up at the both of them. "Well?! Who you going to choose? Because you can't have the both of us!" He growled again. I saw Jazzy move a little closer to us. Edward saw his movement and snarled at him.

"Knock it off." I finally said. They both turned to look at me at the same time. I looked up at Rose and nodded. She blinked, not really understanding and I rolled my eyes slightly at her blondeness.

"Well!?" Edward pushed. I looked up at him and spoke softly.

"Edward, you know I do love you. You have been there through a lot and we went through a lot. But…" I stepped away from his car to really look up into his eyes, "Jazzy has been there for me more. I did a lot of thinking about this. I'm sorry Edward." I whispered the last line, not trusting my voice if I spoke any louder.

As I started to walk away from him, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him. His grip became tighter by the second that I fell to my knees in the pain. I looked up at him scared of him for one of the first times. "YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR HIM!?" he boomed, his eyes that were already slightly dark becoming darker. I cringed away from the loudness and nodded softly. He raised his free hand up. My eyes went wide and I tried to pull away, but he grabbed me tighter and his hand started coming down towards my face. I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain…..

I woke with a jolt. I looked around my room. Nothing had changed. I was still alone lying on my bed like I was before. I sighed and rolled over until I was on my back as I tried to get my breathing under control. "It was just a dream, just a bad dream." I whispered to myself.

Just then there was a soft knock on my door. The door opened slowly and Jazzy's head popped in. He smiled softly, "Hey. You okay?" He asked softly.

I looked at him upside-down and smiled back softly, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a weird nap."

"Okay. Just making sure. Hurry up and put your bathing suit on and get downstairs, we're going to have a bonfire at the beach tonight." He smiled again.

"Alright I'll be down in a second." I smiled and sat up and turned to face him.

As Jazzy smiled and started to close the door, I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket. I quickly went through the contacts to find the number I was looking for. I pressed send and put the phone up to my ear. I bit my bottom lip listening to the ringing.

After three rings, he answered. "Hey love."

"Hey Edward, ummmm, we have to talk." I said slowly. I bit my lip again running my fingers through my hair.

"Sure. What's wrong?" He said. His tone changed, probably expecting the conversation already.

Somewhere downstairs, very softly, I heard a cheer, and I smiled widely and giggled silently.

* * *

**Review? I promise you that more chapters are on the way. The next chapter may be a flashback just to get some background story and it'll give me some time to write more. Thanks for unserstanding [:**

** Bella!b.b Volturi**


	2. Dont Kill me

Yes I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for doing this, but this is only a Author's note.

After way to long of putting this off because of school, moving, other things happening, I will finally start writing more chapters. I've finally gotten some ideas how to continue with the story. So please don't give up on me yet. Ily all!

UPDATEE!

OHEMGRRZERS! IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I totally forgot about updating. I have what I wanted to update with but I totally forgot. I promise you it will be very VERY soon! I just have to take it from paper to compooper. THEN it'll be up here. I promise!


End file.
